Sisterhooves Social (event)
The Sisterhooves Social is an annual event held in Ponyville in which "sister" teams of two compete against each other in various contests. The event is featured in the episodes Sisterhooves Social and Brotherhooves Social and in the IDW comics' . Depiction in the series Season two In Sisterhooves Social, when Sweetie Belle tells Apple Bloom that she wants to do something special with Rarity, Apple Bloom mentions the Sisterhooves Social, telling her that she and Rarity can compete against other sister teams in different events. Apple Bloom adds that she and Applejack compete in the Social every year. Sweetie Belle approves of the idea, but Rarity rejects it for being "uncouth". This drives a wedge between the sisters that leads to Sweetie Belle adopting Applejack as her big sister and renouncing Rarity. On the day of the Social, Sweetie Belle is sad over having no one to enter with, so Apple Bloom allows her to enter with Applejack. In the middle of the race, Rarity secretly switches places with Applejack and runs the race alongside Sweetie Belle, and they demonstrate great teamwork. Though the two do not win the race, Sweetie Belle enjoys herself, and she and Rarity grow closer. Season five In Brotherhooves Social, Applejack is called away to Manehattan by the Cutie Map, preventing her from participating in the Social with Apple Bloom. In order to cheer Apple Bloom up, Big McIntosh disguises himself as her "long-lost cousin Orchard Blossom" and enters the Social with her. The two demonstrate poor coordination throughout the events. Desperate to win Apple Bloom a blue ribbon, Big Mac stampedes through the final race and destroys the course. As a result of poor "sportsponyship", Big Mac and Apple Bloom are disqualified, giving victory to fellow competitors Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo. Other depictions IDW comics The Social is partially featured in ; Princess Celestia and Princess Luna take part while they are in the middle of a heated feud. Events The Sisterhooves Social is held at Sweet Apple Acres. For the annual event, the farm is decorated with numerous flags, tents, and booths, giving it the appearance of a county fair. Events featured include a pie-eating contest, bobbing for apples, a prize pig exhibition, a singing contest, a cheer contest, and a talent competition. The main event is an obstacle course race officiated by Granny Smith and judged by a committee of ponies. According to Granny Smith and one of the Social judges, the Sisterhooves Social has a loose definition of what constitutes a "sister". Because of this, non-sister teams (such as Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo) and male ponies (such as Big McIntosh) are allowed to participate. The race The final event of the Sisterhooves Social is a race between five teams consisting of several obstacles and challenges in quick succession. These include: *A mud-filled trench; most ponies clear this with a long jump, but Sweetie Belle skips across *A basket hurdle, similar to tire footwork agility obstacles *A climb over a stack of three crates *Speed pie-eating – one pie per team member *Hay bale pushing *Stomping grapes and filling a jar with grape juice *Apple tossing; one team member tosses apples from a bench, and the other catches them in a bushel *Egg balancing *A final stretch of hurdles to the finish line Competing teams The following "sister" teams have been shown participating in Sisterhooves Socials or are stated to have participated in past Socials. Teams with an asterisk (*) have won one Social or more: *Applejack and Apple Bloom *Applejack and Sweetie Belle (briefly) *Rarity and Sweetie Belle *Berryshine and "Piña Colada"* *Amethyst Star and "Dinky Doo" *Cloud Kicker and "Princess Erroria" *Golden Harvest and "Noi" *Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom *Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo* *"Winter Lotus" and "Sugar Stix" *"Cotton Sky" and "Powder Puff" *"Rainbow Stars" and "Rainberry" *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna Gallery Category:Events